The Secrets of Me
by embrylover462
Summary: When your life is full of secrets and bad memories its hard to move on.. but when draco enters himself into your life for what he thinks is the first time. the past comes back to you... DM/OC
1. Chapter 1

Part one: I would have never guessed.

Your name is Perian Sky. You are a sixth year at Hogwarts. You arent noticed. Over the summer you changed a lot. Lets just say you weren't skinny. Now though, you look a lot like Kate Beckensale. Big improvement. You have Brown/Black hair and are about 5'7" You are in Ravenclaw. You love the new you but still no one really notices cuz you stick to the shadows.

You wake up one morning to the sound of an owl pecking on your dormitory window. You reach over and open it. The owl lands gently on your lap and drops a letter out of its beak. You slowly open the letter and pull out a plain piece of parchment. It Reads

I've seen you before. I know I have. When I saw you today, I was dazzled by your beauty. Please will you meet me later today. If so I will see you at the one eyed witch statue.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

You close the letter and decide that you will go and check it out. Curiosity had always gotten the best of you. Yet somehow you always managed to stay out of trouble.

You go down to the Great Hall. When you walk in not only to the curious people look… but everyone looks. Almost all of them look away. (girls and guys with girlfriends). But some still watch. You don't pay any attention to them and keep walking. You grab a piece of toast, three slices of bacon, and a pancake. You then walk out of the Great Hall.

You walk quickly to the statue finishing your food on the way. None seems to be there at first. Then you feel a tap on your shoulder and the person say, "Ian? I wasn't sure you would come if you knew who I was. Before you turn around I want you to know that I don't sleep around. I am also not as mean as I seem." his tone is incredibly relaxed.

"ok…" you nod and turn around.. Malfoy! You have had a crush on him for longer than you could remember. You would have never guessed. "oh my gosh!" im so glad its you and not some sick pervert like Flint or something." His eyes widened in disbelief.

"you don't hate me?"

"I'm probably the only Ravenclaw who doesn't. But why would you want to go out with me anyway.. Im an outcast."

"You are cute, smart, and also not a complete slut like most of the other girls."

"I'm glad you think that but last year you always called me pudgy and now your being all nice. Why is it that now that im beautiful and skinny, everyone's heads turn?" you frown.

"Because that is all that most guys look at. I am on the other hand looking deeper. Im sorry I called you names. Dad expects me to act strong and better than everyone. Now though I have a question for you."

"ok…" you eye him suspiciously.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" His eyes looked hopeful.

"Um.. Can I get back to you . I like you I do but it's all really sudden."

"Ok cool. Um let me know when you figure it out. Tomorrow we are getting our classes. If we have some together do you want to be my table partner?"

"Um… Sure. Why not." you say slowly. He nods and walks toward the stairs that lead to his common room. You turn and walk to the Ravenclaw common room. Cho Chang walks over to and says with vile caked into her voice.

"Thanks a lot! You stole my status! I was most loved. Even Harry Potter Hates me now!"

"Um Cho that was your fault not mine. Harry Potter has no clue who I am and if im not mistaken is going out with Ginny Weasley. So go bark up someone else's tree you bloody git." She stared at you will shock filled eyes then hurried quickly up to her dorm crying the entire way.

You walk slowly up to your Dormitory and fall onto your bed before grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment. You write a note to Draco thanking him for the offer to be his girlfriend and that you wanted to get to know him first before making any decisions. You seal the note and charm it to fly to him like a paper airplane.

After about twenty minutes you get one back. It says,

That sounds good. I will meet you in the Great Hall at 6:30 it doesn't open until seven so we can be alone to talk for a bit. See you then, Draco.

You lay on your bed and set your clock to go off at six. You spent the rest of your day in your room reading. At about ten at night you get into your pajamas and doze off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: The Best Day in My Life

When your clock went off the next morning you quickly get up and get dressed. You do your hair and makeup. At 6:20 you head out of the common room. You travel thru the quiet corridors happily. Once you get to the Great Hall you see Draco sitting next to the large oak doors. You walk over to him and sit down. His gaze at you was hypnotizing. He was so nice yet not so nice. "Ok so lets get to know each other a little more." Draco implies politely.

"Ok well where do we start?"

"We can talk about our favorite things?" he suggested.

"Ok. What is your favorite color?" You smile lightly

"Black. Yours?"

"Chrome hehe. What is your favorite muggle band if you even like muggles at all"

"Simple Plan. Same question."

"Linkin Park. Favorite Animal?"

"Panther. Your turn."

"Koala Bear." By seven you knew a lot of things about Draco. As you entered the hall you both were laughing your heads off. You checked your classes and to your surprise you had all of the same classes. "If we are really gonna be together… would you mind if we waited a couple days? I don't want anyone to think that I'm a big slut."

"Ok. Well Does it have to be public then" Draco asked seriously.

"Probably. Within the next couple days it should be fine." You flash him your best smile.

"Ok. I will see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hear people coming. So I gotta go or they will suspect something." He walks hurriedly to the Slytherin table. Just as he sits down the doors open and the room fills with the voices of none other than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione and you are extremely vile to each other. In the First year you were staring at Ron and she glued you to your chair. Ron is cut. Harry, he's absolutely ravishing. Even though this is true you don't stare or even glance their way. Draco was too important to you. It wasn't worth it. You look over at Draco. He's looking at you too.

**Hey i know its short but im posting these as fast as i can. RXR!!! I greatly appreciate it. Keep reading and i will have my next chapter to WLFFS asap!!!**


End file.
